


A Kiss Casually

by arka_r



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/arka_r
Summary: It was a new day aboard the Enterprise, and Jim was feeling rather… cranky. Something was wrong with the lights on the engineering deck, making it look like a rave party rather than the most vital part of the ship. He and Scotty spent the night trying to fix them to no avail.So yeah, Jim was rather cranky.





	A Kiss Casually

It was a new day aboard the Enterprise, and Jim was feeling rather… cranky. Something was wrong with the lights on the engineering deck, making it look like a rave party rather than the most vital part of the ship. He and Scotty spent the night trying to fix them to no avail.

So yeah, Jim was rather cranky.

He stepped into the turbolift, a mug of dark coffee on one hand, and found Spock already inside, brows rising slightly. Jim could physically feel an incoming lecture.

“I know, I know. I should’ve left the problem to the engineers. I just can’t help myself, yanno”, Jim raised his free hand in surrendering gesture.

“Indeed, Captain. Perhaps you should take it easy today?” Spock offered.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be right as rain after this”, Jim said, raising his mug, before sipping it slowly. _Ah_ , the lovely kick of caffeine.

Spock was quiet for a tense five seconds and Jim feared that his First Officer slash boyfriend would contemplate to confine him to his quarters. But then Spock’s shoulders sagged slightly and Jim knew he was out of danger.

“If you say so”, Spock conceded, finally.

“I do say so”, Jim returned.

“Captain on the bridge”, Uhura announced as the turbolift door swished open. Spock offered his fingers, which Jim tapped with his own almost too casually, before straightening up and entering the bridge.

Fuck, he loved Vulcan kiss.

“Status report?” Jim asked. The lieutenant who manned the gamma shift rattled off the report before Jim relieved him of his duty, mind already clear from both his coffee and the kiss.

He was no longer cranky.


End file.
